Love's Facade
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU:She only wanted to survive her years, to protect her friends, who were like a family she picked for herself. She only wanted to survive through this hell, not to be thrown into a new one with a demanding and quite short lord. When a plan fails, she stumbles into someone's strong arms, only to be flung to the ground and then picked up again. And now, she was stuck in his mansion.


**First to say, there will be MANY mistakes in this. This was rushed and ect, and also, I'm using my sister's laptop to post this, even tho I'm meant to be getting my English discursive essay done, and my debate thingy ma-jig, thing. Second of all OOC-ness will be real! Why?! Because this is my first time writing an Shingeki no Kyojin fanficc! And I am better at writing fanfics where the majority of the people ish mad o3o**

 **Reason why I'm even posting this up? I ship Levi x Mikasa( they need more loveee! ). Also, two negatives multiply makes a positive! Remember that kids! And like... Shingeki no Kyojin in Japanese club at my school.. And lord! If SnK chars have Ghoul powers from Tokyo ghoul! jueyawargthyhwtagRF**

 **Anyway, I own nothinggg!**

 **Yes, this chapter does seem rushed, first chapter is always like that in my fanfics x'D Well... It seems rushed to me... When I was typing it... LOLZ! I should really proof read, trolololololol...**

 **Any and all tips and requests are welcomed xP Tho pairings so far:**

 **Levi x Mikasa**

 **Connie x Sasha**

 **Eren x ?**

 **Ymir x Historia**

* * *

The blaring noise from the city would cover the minds of all. With the fumes floating up to the fake sky and the cries forever haunting the streets. Dirty. The place was filthy with no one there knowing a thing about hygiene. It was dull and dim, with hardly anything that could be deemed as 'real'. There were only artificial light, fake hope.

Struggling through the ground, Mikasa wormed her way through the endless sea of chattering people - their voices giving her a headache. Nevertheless, her mind was focused on one goal as she clutched the metal knife tightly in her hands, trying to conceal it, but ever so careful to not jab herself with it.

The building was in viewpoint, she thought to herself thankfully, as she would timidly glance up to it every now and then. Making a quick sharp turn round the corner, she saw the sandy old building even more clearly - with the dirt stained windows and the shattering wooden door. Even so, she could still hear the yells from the angry mob of adults distantly, with their brash words and weak threats.

Climbing the crumbling stairway made of something akin to dirt, Mikasa reached for the chipped handle of the door with her free hand. Even though she was so close to the comfort and safety of what she deemed as her home, she couldn't help but to glance back towards the men that were frantically looking around, before slipping inside.

As soon as she entered the building, with mild warmth hitting her face, she was quickly greeted by a small friend of her's. His eyes bright as he cheered, "Mikasa!" Armin, that was his name, and he still contained his nine year old innocence despite living in a hell like this. Rushing over towards the girl, he gave her a bright smile as she nodded her head in return.

"We'll be moving in three days," she mumbled as she plopped a dull yellow coloured bag that was hiding underneath her thin coat, that was slightly splashed with crimson, onto the crooked, old wooden table.

The sharp colour of crimson caught Armin's eyes compared to the rest of the colours that he saw. Staring nervously at the seemingly innocent bag, Armin gulped in some air uneasily, before muttering, "I thought you said you wouldn't-"

His words were cut off as the door opened and closed with a bang, causing Armin and Mikasa to snap into a defensive position, as if on instinct - with Mikasa's knife glinting in the weak candle light and with Armin's eyes brimming with unspoken emotion. Pain, they have all been placed through some type of shattering pain. One of which no matter how much they try to forget, they never could.

The single candle sitting on the table was quickly blown out as the light faded away instantly. A shadowy figure walked in with heavy steps before a light thud was heard. "It's me," yelled out a familiar voice as the light reappeared, with the candle lit up, showing Jean's face, as well as the grin that was plastered to his face. "And guess what I brought!"

That was five years ago, with them only being nine and ten. Back when they would only steal to survive, so that they could see another day. That was back when they were innocent enough that people wouldn't bother with them. But now, printed on wanted posters, and always running, the three were living a dangerous life - with secrets always hiding under their sleeves and eyes.

They had never saw anything natural like the sun, ever since they were thrown into the Underground City, but they have heard countless myths of what it's supposed to be like. A massive ball of fire that could light up the whole world, something so magical and powerful. The whispers of the eternal sweet blue sky that would show what freedom was like, as small and large birds would fly around with ease.

.

.

.

"Armin, go right, and Jean, follow him," instructed Mikasa briskly as the three began to speed up as they heard the yelling from the Military Police become fainter and fainter. Within Mikasa's hand, she clutched a silk bag before tucking it into her rag like jacket.

They were gaining to them, and quite quickly as well. It seems as though for once, they were actually trying. Nodding her head quickly, Jean and Armin flew to the right, diving into a crowd of people, sending the Military Police off their tracks. When push comes to shove, Mikasa would be sure to shove them off a roof. Wrenching out a handle connected to a wire from her hidden 3DM gear, she pulled the trigger and a wire was shot out, piercing the wall ahead of her. The attention was solely on her, and she'd be using it to her advantage.

"Get back here you little brat!" Screamed out one of the Police members, his voice laced with frustration as he sped up his pace, his eyes narrowed with rage.

"Don't think so," spat out Mikasa, knowing they couldn't hear her as she made another sharp turn, with her feet landing on the ground, running for a bit, before jumping back into the air. Her eyes catching sight of people gaping at her, as they flinched when the sound of the 3DM gear being used ran through their minds.

The Military Police quickly activated their own 3DM gear as they raced through the filth covered city, right behind Mikasa once more. Their agitation grew with each passing second, with their threats getting crueler and their insults coming in quicker.

"Ye don't get back here, I'll kill ye an' ye'r lil' friends - see how ye'd like to die by my blade!" Screamed out a voice harshly with a thick strange accent, causing Mikasa to glance back, glaring throughout the whole time.

Sighing, she stopped in her tracks, with the wires zooming back into the 3DM gear as she placed her arms up lazily and stared at the men with boredom - her expression taking a large twist from her ice cold rage a few seconds ago. All she did was tilt her head to the side, as if asking, what are you going to do now?

"Damn right be scared," smirked the man smugly as he walked towards her with a gang of three trailing behind him. "Now hand over the bag or ye'd say bye - bye to ye're life," he snarled lightly as he aimed his blade towards Mikasa.

Despite it all, they were still stunned as they watched with shocked expressions as Mikasa nodded her head, her mouth covered by her scarf. Grabbing the silk bag from her jacket, she threw it at them, with it landing with a thud on the ground.

"It's not like I care," she said nonchalantly, not allowing a slip of emotion to lace through her words. She was being obedient, she was quiet - surely, she was plotting something. But even so, the men were completely blind as they began laughing at how 'weak' she was. That this notorious fifteen year old criminal was someone who would just gave up like that.

Though, it wasn't until when someone snapped out of their own sad amusement that he began to stroll over towards the bag, and picked it up. Glad that his job would be finished so soon, just so that he could continue his life of sloth in the upper world. But of course, it wasn't until he began unraveling it, that he noticed his and his group's massive mistake. Anger and annoyance filled their eyes as they watched a simple rock fall to the ground.

"This isn't the lord's gold!" Screamed one of the Military Police members as Mikasa nodded her head before grabbing something from her jacket pocket and throwing it to the ground, causing the whole area to be consumed with smoke.

"Of course not, do you take me as an idiot?" She hissed before the whizz of 3DM gear being used snapped the men out of their own stunned stupidity, their blades broken as they fell to the ground. Dread and horror began to seep into their body as they stared at the simple rock that laid on the ground. But already it was too late, she was gone.

Staggering towards the wooden door, Mikasa threw herself inside - her body and mind exhausted as she flopped onto a wooden chair. It was always dark in the Underground City, with no real method to know the exact time, if it was day or night. They wouldn't even know the date or the season, it was all molded into one continuous flow.

"You're safe," whispered Jean, careful to not make too much noise as he placed a rag like bag onto the round wooden table. Gold glistening from the slightly opened bag.

"Seems so," breathed out Mikasa, her eyes squinting through the dirt stained window. It felt as though she was playing an endless troublesome game of hide and seek at times, always quite bothersome.

The building was small, and quite well hidden. Consisting of only a few rooms, three or so. The group of three only had shelter within one, small cramped room - with a single table and a few wooden chairs. Their lives were anything but easy, but at least they still got by. With adrenaline and the depression taking hold at slight times.

"How much longer would it take?" Questioned Armin as he fidgited anxiously, his hands trembling as he stared at the gold bar that peaked out from the bar, not taking any notice of how his friends would always glance out the window.

.

.

.

 _See all of these memories, such an aching breaking sight in front of me. The wrongs we did and the wrongs we do, always be, taunting me eternally. Pile them up and up to the sky, to knock them down so they'll never fly. The lies you cry and the lies you make, I can see them all of which you create. Pick a side, any side - it all just never mattered. Once again I'm thrown into this endless, deathlike filthy rain._

 _I swear that I do know you, this puzzles me too, but blinking back, I cannot catch where I last gazed upon you. So thank you for this time though, I swear I'll find out one day - I'll open my eyes and it'll suddenly be alright. Here my dear, I promise you this, that we will be alright. So tell me is it alright?_

Birds chirping quietly, the summer breeze entered lightly as he woke up. The curtains were flowing gently and the whispers were echoing softly. It's going to be another day that'll end badly, he thought bitterly.

"Your lordship, apparently someone has managed to successfully take a gold bar - almost managing to take five," bowed a servant that trembled under his cold gaze.

"Is that so," he said lowly as he stood up, his eyes focusing to the endless scenery of green that was displayed before him.

.

.

.

"They're still here," grumbled out Jean as the candle lit lamps in the streets continued to flicker. The Military Police, it was always quite uncertain when they would give up searching. Sometimes they would stay for a day, sometimes they would stay for five at most, even though that was very rare. But with all the commotion that still consumed the streets, it seemed to be that they were still searching, not packing up and leaving.

It was unnerving to say the least, how much they were trying to find them this time round compared to the rest, as if their lives depended on it.

"They're bound to get tired soon," reasoned Armin to himself as he stalked quietly towards the bunch of tattered blankets which laid on the ground carelessly. Picking one up, he tried to get warmer within the musty bitter air, as he wrapped a blanket around himself.

"We have to get more food soon, whether they are here or not," stated Mikasa as she fiddled with her 3DM gear, her eyes narrowed trying to get a better view. Already, her body was feeling weaker than it should, with her arms and legs feeling heavy and her stomach twisting itself.

"It's only been four days, I'm sure they will leave by tonight or tomorrow," whispered Armin as he heard a quiet thuck of Mikasa's 3DM gear being placed to the ground, his body was feeling the effects of fatigue as he slouched deeper into the blanket.

"There's more men and more supplies. They're speaking to everyone - shopkeepers, bystanders. Everyone. Soon enough they'll come here, knocking at the door," listed Mikasa as she watched through the window, seeing saw a man dressed with the Military Police uniform knocking at doors, talking to people and standing on guard.

"But do you think it's all just because of one golden bar though?" Questioned Jean as he picked up the said object before shuffling towards Mikasa, his fingers tracing over a small symbol carved to the right hand side of the bar.

"Don't forget where we got this from, and who it could have been from. If we were to show ourselves, the outcome would surely be that we'd be hanged."

"Mikasa, where are you going?" Said Armin as the rushed words tumbled out from his mouth as he watched the girl strap on her 3DM gear.

"They're coming around this area soon. I have to warn Sasha and so on. Jean, take care of Armin and get the gold bar to Doctor Jaegar," instructed Mikasa.

"But they always leave this area out, didn't Doctor Jaegar bribe the higher ups or something like that? They can't come here!" Cried out a stressing out Jean as he clenched his hands unknowingly whilst Mikasa's eyes hardened.

"They're being led by someone else though... Look," whispered Armin as he pointed to a man standing with a dull green cloak and blond hair.

"That's why I have to warn the others, and you should head to Doctor Jaegar and also inform him," ordered Mikasa once again, not asking for any protest or questions.

They were here, still here. The sounds of their 3DM gear working away would echo in the city, making the majority of the people feel uneasy. If this city were to have a new name, instantly and certainly, it would be Crime Utopia.

.

.

.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cried Sasha, her hands wrapped around her stomach as she laid in a fatal position on the filthy ground. Tears were brimming from her eyes as Connie just laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sure that they will be gone soon, then we can get some more food. How does bread sound?" Offered Marco as he tried to cheer the broken girl up, even though it was a useless attempt.

"You're a good boy, you have a good heart," whispered Sasha with as much emotion as she could muster as she patted March's back as Connie's laughter began to grow even louder.

"You three should really be more quiet, especially you Sasha," called out a voice as the ground of three turned around with silly grins plastered on their faces.

"Mikasa!" Greeted Marco as the girl nodded her head as a greeting in return. The light in the room that Marco and his friends stayed in was dim, but still slightly brighter than Mikasa's room. The window was slightly cracked and it was filthy like the rest of them. There were probably insects living under the weak floorboards as well.

"They are coming, I only came here to tell you that," informed Mikasa sharply, her eyes cold as steel as she closed the door behind her. Quiet, it has to be quiet, so that they wouldn't come near, so that they wouldn't come here.

"But they can't come in this area, isn't this place out of their radar? Like, what purpose would they have to come out of their safety zone?" Mumbled Sasha, her body sitting up with her legs crossed, for once, not in her food deprived pose. They'd be gone by tomorrow, they had to be was the thought raging in her mind.

"We know the Military Police well enough, they only put up a half assed fight and a half assed seach," snorted Connie as Marco sighed lightly at his friend's words.

"They are being led by someone we have never encountered before, someone who will act differently. Blond hair and a green cloak. I suggest that you be careful," advised Mikasa, thoughts swarming around her mind about this new figure - his eyes were out of her view, too far away, but she knew that he was well built and tall. Nothing like the scrawny men hired by the Military Police.

"We still have a day or so," argued Connie lightly as he saw Sasha from the corner of his eye, bringing out their hidden 3DM gear from under the floorboards. Her hands were covered with dust as she flung the gear to Connie and Marco.

"Are we going to use plan Sie-"

"Hold on a minute! It's too soon," cried Connie as he felt a rough, large hand cover his mouth quickly, almost sending him tumbling to the ground.

"We can't take any risks," whispered Marco, his breathing steady as he released his and so that he could quickly strap on the slightly worn out 3DM gear. His appearance was calm enough, but every now and then, his fingers would slightly twitch, giving away his facade.

"We're going with plan Sieg. Meet up at point X within seven days. Abandon everything if needed, I don't have to tell you what to do," ordered Mikasa, her voice soft so that they could always hear what was going on outside the walls. Danger would always lurk outside every building, sometimes even in buildings, it wasn't safe. No place of comfort, of a way to know what to do. They just have to stay in the shadows for a few days, how bad could it be? Without contacting each other, with out each other's support. It was no wonder why everyone hated plan Sieg.

"Why are they so determined?" Mumbled Sasha as she sneaked over towards where Mikasa was and glanced out the window. Ten minutes or so, they were still at the exact same post, and it was still unnerving.

"Mikasa, where are you going?" Asked Connie as the girl just stayed quiet. Her mouth hidden by the dirt covered red scarf that was almost in shreds after all the though years.

Opening the door, Mikasa just left without uttering a single word. Her eyes were glued to the tips of the scarf - with it containing so many memories of when she didn't even know of a placed called the Underground City. When she was safe enough, locked away in a simple cottage in the higher ground. How she would spend her time playing around, looking right at the distant blue sky. For one year, that cottage was her all.

The streets were cold, despite all the people there. It was a crowded place, where you could barely breathe, where if you became distracted for a second, you could make one wrong footing and you would end up accidentally stepping on someone. The stalls surrounding the area were filled with useless junk, claimed to be found in the upper land as well.

But guards. Guards were every where. They were located standing by stalls, buildings, corners, lamp posts. And every single one of them were wearing an unusual green cloak. The meaning of this was unclear, but Mikasa knew she had to get rid of the 3DM that was strapped obviously on her, or to run. Something as precious as 3DM gear - no matter what condition it was in, could not be just thrown out. It was a rare luxury, especially for thieves in the Underground City. It held value, it held pride, and it made their job a whole lot easier than always doing it by foot. So of course Mikasa glanced in all directions before secretly making a run towards the outskirts of the crowded street.

Easy, it would be easy. If she could get to the far south of the Underground City, then she would be able to stay there for around four days, before returning to the central to meet up with the rest of the gang. There would always be at least two clocks at the transport stations that would be scattered around, so it would be easy enough to find the time. Jean and Armin would know what to do, same with Sasha, Connie and Marco. Yes, the plan would be simple. Just scatter for a few days before regrouping - how hard could it be? It worked numerous of times in the past.

The scarf was fluttering with every step that Mikasa would take. So many people were still present, all gossiping like chickens as the girl made another sharp turn. The only good use of these people in the massive mob would be that, they could cover her movements. Otherwise, they were just useless beings that consumes too much time, space and energy.

If only it were as simple as that - always easier said than done. A sudden smoke flair exploded to the 'sky' of the Underground City, with everyone beginning to start screaming. A distraction that caught everyone's attention, with them never seeing such a thing like that in their lives, with the green smoke slowly disappearing. But all of a sudden, more smoke began flying into the 'sky'.

A distraction. Sprinting, Mikasa quickly made several sharp turns, the whizzing of 3DM gear suddenly filling into her ears as she skidded to a halt behind another broken building that was left alone. The smoke flairs were strange, but nevertheless, they were clever to use them to stun the crowd so that they could scan around without so many moving objects.

Sacrifices must be made to survive. Unstrapping the 3DM gear, Mikasa quickly threw it to the ground, her lips forming into a small frown as she glanced at it before sprinting off. How troublesome, it truly was as she kept her ears sharp for any other hints of 3DM gear being used near her. It was too risky for her to still be here, she had to go and quickly. If anyone were to catch her, well, she would rather take her own life than to danger those around her.

Moments like this though, she should have focused even more on the people in front of her, instead of the people behind her.


End file.
